In general, cartridges to dispense single items (dispensables) may exist for many purposes, for example, for containers of consumables (e.g., pill bottles), and may include many functional and practical advantages. By way of example, pill bottles that dispense a single pill may allow a user to obtain a correct dosage, ease a user's ability to open the bottle and obtain a pill, assist in monitoring a patients' use of prescription drugs and supplements, and so forth. Although various mechanical devices attempt to isolate a single item during a dispensing process, these devices often include complex mechanisms that are unreliable, have problems with jams, cannot be adapted for a variety of items, or are difficult to use.
There remains a need for an improved dispensing cartridge.